Modern Times
by MadSlash
Summary: PRDT. Tommy and Jason are trying to explore a new side to their relationship - if assorted friends, villians, and teammates will ever leave them alone. SLASH
1. Jason: The Date

**Modern Times**  
by MadSlash

Power Rangers, Tommy, and Jason are not my property. No money made from this; no harm done.

This can stand alone, but it's also a sequel to the version of 'Ancient History' that's posted on RangerFiction . net. (Not the version here, although they're the same except for the ending.) It takes place shortly before, during, and after _Thunder Struck_.

PG-13 for strong sexuality, including a male/male relationship. An NC-17ish version of this is also posted on www . rangerfiction . net. (Sorry, they screen out web addresses in stories and reviews.)

-  
Jason: The Date 

-

We pulled up in front of his house in my car. Tommy watched me as I turned off the ignition and then while I just sat, smiling at him uncomfortably, wondering whether I should open the door and get out - thereby implying that I was coming in - or wait for him to ask me, or just say goodnight now.

I'd been dating men for years, of course, although a lot of the time you'd find it hard to call it a date. Most of the time I'd meet someone in a bar, or at a party, or even on the street. We'd talk for a while, and exchange names, get to know each other a little. I had never been into stuff like the baths or the clubs, anonymous sex with complete strangers, conversation limited to whether we were tops or bottoms. Still, it usually didn't take long before we found ourselves in a dark room somewhere, or the back seat of a car, groping at each other. Then, after, we might see each other again. We might not. I had liked them, most of them, and had some relationships that lasted a while. And I liked the sex. But they had all ended, most sooner rather than later. Too much baggage on my part, I guess, when every time I was imagining they were someone else.

And now - here I was with the object of all those dreams and wishes, finding out that reality was vastly different from years of fantasies. In dreams, you melt into each other's arms, clothes magically vanishing, and have red hot, yet romantic, sex. In real life, you wonder whether he can smell the onions you had with lunch on your breath, and you fumble with condoms, and worry about your performance.

Still, turning dreams into reality, however awkwardly, was what I had been trying to do for the last two weeks, ever since Tommy had cornered me and I had finally admitted to him that I'm gay. He had been shocked, all right, but I had had a shock of my own when he told me he's bisexual. There had been no talk of love that evening, but somehow we had ended up kissing goodnight. Things had changed between us, and we could both feel it. We had a chance for something beyond friendship, something that might last. If we could get past this first date.

"Well, here we are," I said cleverly.

"Yeah. It's still early."

As if by some unspoken agreement, we had taken it slow so far. A few phone calls. Lunch. He visited the martial arts center I owned with Rocky DeSantos. I went to see him at the high school where he taught. A few quick kisses here and there, a little hugging, that was all. Then Tommy, to my surprise, had been the first to suggest a real date. It had started off well, a nice quiet dinner at a nice restaurant, a walk along the beach, a little hand-holding when no one was in sight. Then I had driven him home. As Tommy had said, it was still early enough that there was plenty of time for me to drive back to my own town - but plenty of time for me to stay, too.

And, you see, that was the problem. Sex had reared its lovely but complicated head. I looked at Tommy; I smiled and laughed and told myself to relax; that we needed time to get to know each other in a whole new way, but all I could think about was how good it felt to kiss him, and hug him, and how much I wanted to stick my hands down his pants and feel his naked body against mine... I had turned into a horny teenager again. All those years of waiting, and suddenly I was finding it hard to keep my hands off him for another five minutes.

I found myself wondering if it was easier with a man and a woman, if you just assumed nothing much would happen right away, or if the man automatically tried and the woman automatically turned him down the first couple of times. But something told me it wasn't quite that easy, even in the straight world. How much harder, when you had no real idea of what the other guy expected?

"Well? Are you going to come in?"

Ah. Okay, that question was answered. Now all I had to do was figure out the rest of it. "Sure," I said, trying not to sound like I meant, _'Sure, and by the way, let's get naked.'_

By the time we reached the door, I had thought of a few million more complications. Tommy was bi. He had been with women. Probably more women than men. He was used to women. Guys are different from girls, and not just because we have an outie instead of an innie. If we jumped in bed, would he think I'm a slut? Would he think I think _he's_ a slut? Ridiculous, of course, but that's the kind of thing you wonder when you have no clue what you're doing, and you're terrified of making a mistake.

"Jason? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sure. I'm fine."

Man, I needed to calm down. Maybe a good stiff drink, to take my mind off other things... but that might make it worse.

"Want a beer?"

Suddenly the man had developed the ability to read minds. He must know exactly what I'm thinking... Oh God. "Thanks," I said. Just one couldn't hurt. When he brought it, I took only a sip. We both stood there, sipping, watching each other sip.

"Did you like the restaurant?" Tommy asked after a pause, his voice slightly strained.

It finally dawned on me that he was nervous, too. "Yeah, it was great," I said. Brilliant. Say something else. "Um... Why don't we sit down?" Even more brilliant.

"Okay." We both sank down on the sofa, an arm's length between us, and smiled nervously.

This was so stupid... It wasn't like we were strangers. We were friends, had been for years. We knew each other's life histories. We were on first name terms with each other's parents. We had fought side by side, saved each other's lives dozens of times. We had seen each other naked, for Christ's sake. So why were we sitting here, struggling for something to say?

Maybe our friendship was the problem. It's hard to take a relationship that's been a part of your life for the last decade and turn it on its head. To turn a friend into a lover. What if something went wrong? What if it didn't work out? Our friendship meant too much to me to risk destroying it, even for sex... even for wonderful, hot, fulfilling, incredible sex...

"Jase..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel as stupid as I do?"

I blew out a sigh of relief. "Stupider. We're sitting here like..."

"Like two virgins on a first date."

I chuckled. "Yeah, with Daddy watching from the next room." We both laughed. Grabbing onto my courage, I slid over on the couch and landed next to him.

"So... um... What do you want to do now?" Tommy asked, turning his head to look into my eyes, leaning a little closer.

"I'm not sure. Any suggestions?"

"TV? Radio?" He came even closer as I smiled. "Chess? Parcheesi?"

"Parche-" My protest died an early death as his lips brushed mine. So soft... We kissed very gently, barely touching each other. I could feel his breath on my skin. Just those light and almost chaste kisses at first, just a tease, until I raised a hand to caress the side of his face, ran my fingers through his short, spiky hair, and pulled him closer.

Tommy was an excellent kisser. His lips moved over mine, pressing and then withdrawing, nipping gently. And don't get me started on his tongue. Mine went after it first, just long enough to invite it out to play. Then it was conducting a leisurely exploration of my mouth, teasing, tickling, thrusting far inside before withdrawing slowly and taking mine with it. I was in heaven - and starting to imagine what that tongue could do to other parts of my body...

Speaking of other parts - my hands were active, too, moving over Tommy's shoulders, down his arms, across his back, finding every contour, every muscle, following the bumpy line of his spine down to other interesting areas. He was doing pretty much the same thing, one of his hands descending slowly over my ribs and hip and ending up on my thigh.

I was trying to tell myself to slow down, take it easy, we had all the time in the world, don't take the chance of doing something he might not be ready for. But my body had other ideas. My hand moved around Tommy's waist and over his stomach (nice and flat) and started on its way down, giving him the chance to stop me if he wanted to. He didn't. My fingers ran down his zipper; I sighed as he touched me in return...

And the phone rang.

"Dammit!"

That was a consolation; he seemed as irritated at the interruption as I was. With a sigh, Tommy got up and answered it.

"Yeah?" A slight pause. "Oh, hi."

He turned to look at me, smiling as he said into the phone, "Well, I have company. But it's okay. What's up?"

I couldn't help grinning. I could tell him one thing that was up. Or two.

He listened for a little while, his back to me, and then said, "Okay. Sure, tomorrow. See you then," and hung up.

A brief interruption, but had it spoiled his mood? It certainly hadn't spoiled mine, after watching every move Tommy's ass made as he stood talking on the phone. Still, it seemed polite to show interest in something besides the contents of his pants.

"Nothing wrong, I hope," I said.

"No. Hayley has some ideas for equipment. She's coming over tomorrow to work in my lab." He sat again, next to me. "So where were we?"

"I think I remember." It didn't seem right to just grab at his crotch again, so I waited for about five seconds. Then we were both grabbing...

The doorbell rang.

"Shit!" This time it was me cursing.

"I'll get rid of them." Tommy got up, yelled, "Just a minute!" at the door, and took a few deep breaths, obviously trying to get his body under control. I just planned on staying seated.

"Who is it?" he was calling a minute later.

"Conner."

"Jesus, what now..." Tommy only muttered it under his breath, not loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door as he unlocked and opened it.

"Hey, Doctor O. Sorry to just barge in like this. Hope it's not a bad time." A tall, lanky teenager with brown hair was standing there. One of Tommy's new team of Rangers, of course. Conner McKnight. We had been introduced when I visited the high school. A good-looking kid, and probably very nice, but I could have cheerfully strangled him for his lousy sense of timing. He looked past Tommy and spotted me.

"You remember Jason Scott, don't you?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. First red Ranger. I wouldn't forget." The kid walked into the living room, apparently not noticing that Tommy hadn't invited him in.

"Conner, what is it?"

"Well, if you're not busy..." He gave me an apologetic look.

"Go on. Don't mind me." I crossed my arms and leaned back against the couch as Conner turned to Tommy again.

"It's Trent. I know I said we'd work together, but I'm still not sure we can trust him." He went on, something about Trent - whom I had also met - hiding things from them. Ranger business. Important, I guess, but why did he have to show up _now_ to discuss it?

Life's so unfair to gays. If I had been a woman, this Conner kid would have taken one look, apologized for interrupting, and gone off snickering to himself about 'Dr. O's love life. Instead, he just naturally assumed we were doing nothing more important than hanging out discussing the latest football game.

"Look, Conner, I don't see that we have a choice here. We need Trent's powers," Tommy was saying.

"Yeah, but... what happens when he has to fight against his dad? Will he be able to do it?"

"Trent's in a very difficult situation, has been from the beginning. But I have a feeling he'll come through for us."

"Well - I guess, if you say so."

"Go on home. Get some rest." Tommy was gently guiding him in the direction of the door. Yes, Conner, you do that. Go away and let the grownups get back to business.

The doorbell rang again.

This time there were two of them, a black guy and a blonde girl. Ethan and Kira, two of the other Rangers on his new team. Tommy let them in with a resigned expression that none of them seemed to see. We looked at each other as the two newcomers, who seemed to be taking Trent's side, immediately began to argue loudly with Conner. I was on Trent's side myself, since he was the only one who had had the decency not to show up tonight.

I sighed and got to my feet. "It's getting late, and it sounds like you're going to be busy for a while. I'd better get going."

"Okay. I'll walk out with you."

We reached my car without a word. Tommy looked back at the house, probably thinking that the kids could see us from the front windows, but it was too dark for them to see inside the car. When I unlocked the doors, he got in with me.

"Man, Jason, I'm sorry about this," he said.

"No problem. If anyone can understand Ranger business, it's me."

"Still, not the ending I would have liked for the evening."

"Me either, believe me."

We looked into each other's eyes, and leaned together, our lips meeting for another one of those incredible kisses, deep and warm and soft, our tongues renewing their acquaintance, hands going exploring, sliding under shirts, feeling over pants, finding their way between legs...

"We could stay out here for a while..." Tommy whispered.

I was tempted, especially at the way he was nibbling on my earlobe at the time. But I dredged up some shred of dignity and resolve, God knows from where. "No, the kids might come looking for you," I said. "Besides... this isn't the way I want it to be. Not just a few minutes in the back seat of a car."

"I guess you're right." He didn't sound any happier about it than I was.

"We've got time."

"Sure. Lots of it." Tommy glanced at the house again. "Well, I'd better get back in there before they kill each other."

"Yeah. Good night."

"Good night."

We kissed once more, more gently than passionately this time. And then Tommy was out, silhouetted against the lights from the house as he raised a hand to wave, waiting in the doorway for me to pull out into the street.

_Next time,_ I was thinking all the way home. Next time. Soon, I hoped. _Very_ soon.

- TBC -


	2. Tommy: The Reunion

**Modern Times**  
by MadSlash

Power Rangers, Tommy, and Jason are not my property. No money made from this; no harm done.

Mild spoilers for _Thunder Struck_.

Rated PG-13 for strong sexuality. Includes a male/male relationship. An NC-17ish version is also posted on www . rangerfiction . net.

Tommy: The Reunion

-

Soon. I had wanted it to be soon, especially after the way we hadn't been able to end our first real date the way both of us had wanted to. But now I was starting to think it was too soon, as the sound of my cellphone chiming brought a frown to Jason's face.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I have to take this."

"No problem," Jason said, and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I flipped the phone open and answered the call that had interrupted our dinner. "Hello?"

_"Tommy, sorry to interrupt, but I think you should know about this."_ Hayley, just as I had suspected.

"Go on."

_"I detected a portal to Mesogog's island, maybe twenty minutes ago. There's no sign of Zeltrax or any of Mesogog's creatures here."_

Something in her voice told me something was worrying her beyond the prospect of one of our enemies making an appearance. "What do you think's going on?"

_"I don't know. But someone went **to** the island, not from."_

Trent... I didn't say it, but I knew she was thinking the same thing. Trent. He couldn't bring himself to give up on his adoptive father; he was being torn between loyalty to Anton Mercer - Mesogog - and loyalty to us. While I felt sorry for him, I was more concerned for the consequences if he went the wrong way. "Well... keep watching. See if you can find out anything more," I said. After another moment for goodbyes, I hung up.

Jason was watching my face. I tried not to let it look worried. "What's up?" he asked.

"Ranger stuff. Nothing urgent."

"I hope not."

"Don't worry, nothing's going to go wrong tonight," I said with maybe a little too much emphasis.

But I meant every word. Tonight was our second real date, and I was determined it would end better than the first one had. I had driven to Angel Grove, partly to prevent a repeat of the last time, when Conner, Kira, and Ethan had shown up just as we were getting started on getting to know each other a lot better. We were having dinner a little early again. I was hoping for a long session of private quality time later on, and I was fairly sure Jason had the same thing in mind, judging by the kiss he had greeted me with in the empty hallway of his martial arts center. I had been tempted to suggest we just find a nice practice mat...

On the other hand, maybe it was a good thing we were here, in one of my favorite restaurants, instead of rolling around on a sweaty mat in a gym. I didn't want to take things too fast. Didn't want to risk anything going wrong.

We had been such good friends during our Ranger days together, not just as teammates, but almost as brothers. There had been problems - conflicts - I still suspected he resented the way Zordon had made me leader over him. I had been hurt when he left for the peace conference and made no attempt to keep in touch. But then he had come back, not only to Angel Grove, but to the new Ranger team. We had picked up our friendship, stronger than ever, only to have it fade again after Jason lost the gold powers and left again.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling me back to the present.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how you always seem to land back here, in Angel Grove."

"Yeah, I guess I do. It's just home, somehow. I haven't felt like I belong anywhere else."

How much of that had to do with the secret he had kept hidden from all of us, including me, until two weeks ago? Jason was gay... he had been struggling with that when he left for the conference, and when he came back. A hard thing to face, I knew. It had been difficult for me too, to say the least, finally admitting that the feelings I'd been having weren't just a fluke or a phase; that I was at least as attracted to men as to women.

And to Jason himself... that was the part I still hadn't told him. I had always looked at him and wanted... other things... _Jason, so close to me, the heat of his body, his lips on mine, his arms tight around me..._

"So you think you'll stay here permanently?" I asked, trying to focus on our conversation.

"I guess. I've got a business to run now. Haven't got any real reason to leave. Yet."

"Well, I certainly hope you won't take off again." I smiled.

He leaned forward, reaching towards me behind the table. I felt his fingers touch mine under cover of the tablecloth. "Don't worry about that. I've learned my lesson." He was smiling too, those dark eyes warm.

Yes, I was glad we had come here, instead of rushing into anything... I was even glad we hadn't had the opportunity to finish what we had started the other night. I wanted this to be special. It wasn't just sex, after all; this was Jason, and I wanted more than just a physical relationship.

Our hands intertwined, his fingertips teasingly running over my wrist and palm. _Those big, strong hands... moving over me, into my pants, with a slow, sure touch..._

The rush of sheer lust I felt was incredible. Reluctantly I freed my hand. "Jesus, Jason, wait for later."

"Oh. Sorry." He shifted slightly away.

Shit, that hadn't come out the way I meant. I leaned closer, and lowered my voice. "It's just that... you're having an effect on me."

"What effect?"

I dropped my eyes to my lap and muttered, "Down, boy."

"Sorry," Jason said again, but this time he was chuckling. Those lips, as he smiled at me, as his hand brushed against my knee, fingers stroking for a moment... _His lips on mine, the tip of his tongue darting in... then kissing a trail down my body, over my chest and stomach, pausing, waiting far too long..._

"I don't know about you," Jason said, "but I'm going to eat my dinner very, very fast."

"Not too fast. We need our strength."

"Check, please," he murmured, grinning. And then, of course, the inevitable happened. Another interruption.

"Tommy? Is that really you?"

Rocky DeSantos, standing a few feet away from our table, his face beaming with delighted surprise. At any other time, I would have been happy to see him. He was also an old friend, after all, and one I hadn't kept in touch with the way I should have. Even when I'd been in town a week ago to see Jason at the martial arts center the two of them ran, I'd made no effort to look him up. So, out of guilt as well as sincerity, I smiled and held out my hand.

"Great to see you, Rocky. Sorry I didn't catch you before this-"

He waved the apology away. "Forget it, I know you've been busy. But here you are! Jase, you didn't tell me Tommy was going to be in town tonight; I would have joined you."

"Uh... yeah, sorry, I didn't think of it..."

"Well, never mind, we're here now." Rocky pulled out a chair and sat down, his eyes searching briefly for the waiter. "So what's up? Heard you're - back in the business."

"Yeah, got sucked back in," I said, momentarily distracted as I glanced again at Jason's mouth.

"Man, you never give up. So tell me all about it."

Good old Rocky. I didn't know whether to laugh or punch him. In any case, there would be no getting rid of him without being rude, something I certainly didn't want to do. Neither did Jason; I could see him sigh slightly and then smile, obviously resigning himself to the situation.

-

Dinner and the latest installment of my life story were finished at about the same time. It was dusk, the last light fading from the sky, as the three of us left the restaurant and stopped in the parking lot. I was just opening my mouth to tell Rocky it had been nice to see him again, and then say goodnight...

"So, what do you guys want to do now?"

My eyes moved involuntarily to Jason, finding the corners of his lips twitching for an instant. I wondered if we were thinking the same thing. _'Well, I thought you would go home, and Jason and I would go to his place and rip each other's clothes off...'_

"Um, Tommy's coming over for a while," Jason said.

"Great! We can hang out, then. Just like old times, huh, guys?"

But it was new times I wanted. I caught Jason's eye again. There had to be some way... poor Rocky, I hadn't seen him in years and now all I could think about was retting rid of him. No, actually all I could think about was Jason naked, the hills and valleys of his muscles, the way his bare skin would feel under my hands...

"Oh, man." Rocky stared at me, and then at Jason. "Shit, I'm an idiot. You guys... I never thought Tommy... Oh, man, I'm sorry; I'll just shut up now and leave you two alone."

"It's okay, Rocko," Jason said with a faint smile. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow at the center."

"Yeah. See you. And great to see you again, Tommy. I - I guess I'll see you around." But he stood for another moment, suddenly grinning as he looked from me to Jason again. "Have fun, guys," he said with something approaching a leer, and started off across the parking lot.

"He _knows_?" I demanded.

"Yeah, he knows about me," Jason said. "I never said anything about you, but he seems to have figured it out."

"How does he know? How did he find out?"

"I told him a few years ago, when we went into business together at the center. He was pretty cool about it." Jason took another look at my face, and misinterpreted what he saw. "Don't worry, Rocky would never say anything to anyone. He's a pretty discrete guy, believe it or not."

"You told him you're gay. But you never told me. Not until I came after you and got it out of you."

"Rocky and I work together every day; we're business partners, and friends. I didn't think it was right to keep hiding it from him."

"Yeah. Right. I understand." But I didn't, not at all. "So who else did you tell?"

"Just my family. A couple of friends."

"But not me."

Jason's blunt features were anxious. "Look, it's not that I didn't want to. But... we weren't in touch much by that point."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Mine, I know." Jason stepped closer, his hand reaching for my arm. "I just didn't know how you'd react."

"You didn't trust me."

"Of course I trust you. That wasn't the problem."

"Then what was?" I watched his face as he seemed to try to find something to say. But no words could take away the fact that he had told Rocky, and not me. Not me, when I was supposed to be his best friend. That was why he had avoided me all those years. He had said so, he had said that he didn't want to be around me and have to hide the truth, but I guess it hadn't really sunk in at the time. He hadn't trusted me, no matter what he said, or maybe our friendship just hadn't meant enough to him.

"Tommy..." He hesitated, so clearly upset that I began to feel a trace of sympathy through my own hurt and resentment. "It's got nothing to do with not trusting you. Sure, I was worried about how you'd take it, just like I was worried before I told Rocky. But with you it - it was different..."

And naturally, my cellphone chose that moment to ring. I watched Jason as he stepped back and turned his profile to me, his head down and shoulders slumped, before digging it out of my pocket.

"Hello!"

_"Tommy?"_

"Yeah. Hayley."

_"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. What's the problem?"

_"It's Trent. He was the one who went to Mesogog's island."_

"Damn," I muttered. "Did he come back?"

_"Yes, he's right here. He wants to talk to you."_

The next moment Trent's voice was on, sounding both excited and strained, his words so fast I could hardly keep up. _"Dr. O, Mesogog's found some way to split himself apart from Dad - he did it, I saw them, both of them, separate. He's got my dad locked up in this thing; I've got to help him, and he's got some kind of new weapon, he's going to attack the city, and he did something to Elsa too-"_

"Wait - hold on, Trent. What do you mean, Anton and Mesogog are separated?"

I listened to him explain. It solved part of our problem: now Trent had no reason to protect Mesogog; there was no more question of where his loyalty lay - but we had a new difficulty: how to rescue Anton from that island. And there was very little time; from what he said, Mesogog was almost ready for his final move. And it was up to me and four high school students to stop him.

"Okay," I said. "I'm heading back. Tell Hayley to start working on it, I'll be there in less than two hours." I hung up. And then I saw Jason's face.

He hid it quickly, but I saw it. Hurt. Disappointment. Maybe even guilt. "I have to go," I said, hating myself.

"Yeah, I could tell."

"It's not that I don't want to stay, but I can't. Something big's about to happen."

"Don't worry about it, I understand."

"I'll call you. If that's okay."

The flash across his face this time looked like - relief. "Sure. And - and good luck. To you, and the kids."

"Thanks."

I hesitated, but there were people coming out of the restaurant. Finally I held out my hand. After a moment Jason took it, his firm grasp stirring other thoughts again, thoughts I had no time to deal with now. But I could still feel the warmth of his hand on mine as I accelerated down the highway towards Reefside.

-

TBC  



	3. Jason: Prom Night

**Modern Times**   
by MadSlash

Power Rangers, Tommy, and Jason are not my property. No money made from this; no harm done. 

Mild spoilers for _Thunder Struck_. 

Rated PG-13 for strong sexuality. Includes a male/male relationship. An NC-17 version is posted on www . rangerfiction . net. 

Jason: Prom Night

-

It brought back a lot of memories. This wasn't Angel Grove High, of course, but it was very much like it, and like any one of thousands of high schools across the country. Tonight the gym was decked out for the prom, laced with ribbons, balloons, and streamers, afloat with music, a swirl of girls in bright dresses and boys in their formal suits washing across the floor. 

I was here on a hope and a wish. Tommy had left a message on my machine, telling me only that the situation he had been in was resolved, and that now he could get back to teaching - and only teaching. I could read between the lines, put it together with what I had seen on the news. 

Mesogog was defeated. Anton Mercer was safe. It sounded like everything had ended well - except that Tommy and the others had lost their powers. Was it the third time for him? I wondered how he felt about it. And I couldn't help the selfish thought that now he'd have more time, and less interruptions. Assuming he really wanted to see me, and that the message, casually mentioning that he'd be at the prom tonight, wasn't just an effort to be polite... 

Speak of the devil... There he was. My heart did a little leap as I spotted him walking onto the stage that had been set up at one end of the large room. He was in black, of course, a black suit that made him look even better than ever, if possible. I watched as he stepped up to the microphone, smiled out at the crowd, and began to speak. 

"Okay guys, I just want to say we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we made it, and we're okay. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that, here she is! Kira Ford!" 

The curtain behind him opened to reveal the blonde girl who had been the yellow ranger, a band behind her, a guitar in her arms, as Tommy left the stage. What followed took me kind of by surprise. She was no little high school act, the girl could _sing_. I drifted closer, half of my attention on her, half looking for Tommy in the audience. I was still at the fringes of the crowd, still looking, when she finished to a roar of applause. 

"Hey." A quiet voice from behind me. Tommy's voice. I turned around to see him standing only an arm's length away, looking at me, a smile warming his face. "You came," he added. 

"A high school prom? Wouldn't miss it." 

"I'm glad. You look good." 

I glanced down at myself. "Thanks. I'm wearing my formal jeans, in honor of the occasion. And you look great yourself." 

"This old thing? Just a leftover from my days in black." 

"Are you okay with that?" 

He lowered his voice, not that anyone was likely to hear us over the music as Kira began another song. "What, losing my powers again? I'm happy about it." His eyes were on me again. "Being a ranger is great, but it kind of dominates your life. You know what I mean. Takes so much time, and so much energy. I'm kind of looking forward to concentrating on the other things in my life." 

Other things... But first there was something we had to work out. "Look, Tommy, about the other night..." 

"It's okay. I had no reason to act like that. You don't have to say anything." 

"Yes, I do." I glanced around at the cheerful faces surrounding us. "Can we go somewhere quieter?" 

"Sure. They don't need me here. Let's take a walk." 

A few minutes later we were outside, on the lawns behind the school, walking towards the shelter of a scattering of trees. The sounds of crickets and the gentle rustle of the breeze in the branches had replaced all but an occasional stray note of music. The last light of dusk was fading from the sky as we stopped, Tommy's face softened by the semi-darkness as he turned to me. 

I had my speech all ready, but somehow it was hard to just jump right in, and Tommy had time to beat me to it. "I've been thinking about it," he said. "I told Hayley I'm bisexual years ago. But I didn't tell you. So - I guess I have no right to criticize." 

"Yes you do. I should have told you. And I shouldn't have stayed away all that time." 

"You don't owe me any explanations-" 

"Tommy - just listen, will you? There's something I have to say. And I don't think I'll ever have the nerve to say it again. So just - listen." I took a deep breath. "I guess I was afraid that if I told you I'm gay, I'd have to tell you the rest of it. The real reason I started avoiding you." 

"Which is?" Tommy prompted when I paused. 

"Man..." I pushed my fingers through my hair. "I - I always liked you, Tommy. From the first time we met. More than liked. God, I was crazy about you. All those years of hiding it... But back then I thought you were straight, and if you ever knew, you'd freak out. I thought it would ruin our friendship, so I never said anything, and I ended up ruining our friendship myself because I couldn't be around you without..." 

I trailed off. Tommy had moved closer, his fingers under my chin tilting my face up to his. "Love screws everything up, doesn't it?" he said very softly. "I felt it too. Before I was even sure what it was. Before I knew what it meant. But now I know..." 

Had he said love? But I had no time to wonder about it as his lips touched mine, gently at first, all softness. Then they became more insistent, his tongue probing my mouth, filling it as he put his arms around me and pulled our bodies tightly together. For a few minutes I lost myself in kissing, touching, hugging, hearing the faint rustle of our clothes as we moved against each other, the sound of our own breathing, the clean smell of Tommy's skin, with just a hint of aftershave... 

And then we broke apart, for air if nothing else. Tommy's eyes were dark, smoky, hazy with desire. I'm sure mine were too. We kissed again, his hands cupping my ass, mine on his. I was ready to rip his pants off and pull both of us down into the litter of damp fallen leaves at our feet when the sound of voices and laughter in the distance brought us back to our senses. Reluctantly we stepped back, both breathing hard. 

"What do you say we get out of here?" Tommy said. 

"Your place?" 

"Meet you there in ten minutes." 

"It's a deal." 

-

Tommy's living room. I had the thought that we might feel the same awkwardness as we did the last time, but I needn't have worried. He led me inside and turned around. We looked at each other in the half-light from the hallway. Then Tommy shrugged off his jacket and tossed it aside before raising his hands to his neck to undo his tie and pull it off. He began to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. 

My jacket followed his. I had no tie and no buttons, so when I pulled off my tee-shirt I was ahead of him. Tommy grinned. I did too, taking a moment to flex my biceps for him. He raised an eyebrow and grinned wider as he peeled out of his shirt. 

I was already unbuckling my belt, but Tommy sat down next, untied his shoes and pulled them and his socks off. I followed his example, but I was ahead again as we both stood up. Tommy watched as I pushed down my jeans and stepped out of them, and then he did the same, taking his time, giving me a show as he revealed black briefs. It was a very nice sight... but I wanted to touch. I stepped forward, running my hands over his shoulders and arms, then down his back, over his almost bare behind, squeezing lightly and feeling his muscles flex in response as his arms went around me and I stopped thinking and only felt... 

Maybe it was our friendship, maybe the length of time we had known each other, maybe all the things, good and bad, that we had been through together. Or maybe it was the bond between us that both of us had sensed from the beginning. All I can say is that we came to each other without the usual uncertainties and self-consciousness of a first time, without the need for words, with only the desire to give pleasure and receive it, as if we had been lovers all our lives. 

-

"Tommy?" 

"Mmm?" 

"You weigh a ton." 

"Sorry..." He rolled off, sighing as he stretched out on the floor. 

"Tommy...?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I sleep here tonight?" 

"Geez, of course. Besides, we're not done yet." 

"We're not?" 

"Nope. Soon as I have the energy to get up." 

I laughed. "I hear that. Tommy..." 

"What?" 

"I wish we'd told each other the truth years ago, instead of wasting all that time." 

"I dunno..." I turned my head to find him smiling at me. "They say good things are worth waiting for. Maybe the waiting made it better. Made us appreciate it more." 

"I'm feeling very appreciative right now." I grinned as my stomach interrupted with an undignified rumble. "Apparently I'm also hungry." 

"Oh man... So am I." He sat up. "We could both use a shower. Then we can go out for something to eat." 

"Sounds good so far." I watched Tommy look down at me with a smile that turned into a chuckle. "What?" I asked. 

"Just thinking. Conner and Ethan were feeling sorry for me, because they had dates for the prom and I didn't. Too bad they don't know I'm the one who got lucky." 

"Lucky. Yeah." We both climbed to our feet and headed to the bathroom. I didn't say it, not then. But I knew I was the lucky one. 

- End -

  



End file.
